


Reckless and Relentless

by BrutalWarElf



Series: I belong in a garbage can [5]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, barely legal Toki, pre fame era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The genius artist and his youthful muse - it's a terrible cliché, not to mention illegal in this state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless and Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely prompt from landofwastingtime over at tumblr, I hope you got what you bargained for ;)

Making his way back into the apartment, Skwisgaar painfully bumped his shoulder on the doorpost. He barked out an inarticulate swear as he rubbed the sore spot, then laughed at himself for a solid minute. He was going to have a vivid bruise tomorrow. Those beers had hit him harder than he would have expected, and it was probably better if he took it easy for a while. Moving was the last thing he wanted to do in this heat anyway. The ceiling fan in the room he shared with Toki would hopefully bring some reprieve from the humid warmth of the Florida nights.

Toki had fled inside an hour ago for the same reason; he still handled the subtropical climate badly. Nathan had had to nurse him through a number of heat strokes in the three months since he had joined Dethklok; especially when he drank with the rest of them, Toki never saw it coming in the beginning. It did not help he was such a lightweight, either.

He had taken to binge drinking immediately, instead of easing into it like a normal person, and it was painfully apparent that he had never had opportunity to acquaint himself with alcohol before. It had been a little unsettling at first to see the kid corrupted so easily, but the drinking did clear up his mysterious outbursts and occasional fits of crying, so nobody said anything.

Norwegian black metal filtered out of their bedroom through the narrow hallway, and when Skwisgaar cracked open the door he almost bumped it into Toki’s legs. There had not been much room for a second bed in his room, but he had wanted to spare Toki sleeping on the couch or bunking with Murderface. It made sense that he would take Toki under his flippers in his new position as lead guitarist, and it was nice to form a closed front of Scandinavian common sense amidst the Americans.

The kid was playing along with one of the obscure CD’s that Pickles had downloaded for him when he had gotten homesick. Apparently Toki had had a few friends in the black metal scene back in Norway, and he seemed to miss them more than his parents from what he told them in his terrible English. Despite the cans of beer littering his night stand and his sweaty hands, Toki played the guitar parts better than the recording artist.

Standing up immediately when Skwisgaar staggered through the doorway, possibly a remnant of outdated etiquette that had been instilled in him at home, Toki stopped playing to greet him with the radiant smile he seemed to reserve mostly for that purpose. He crossed the room to meticulously arrange the duct taped Flying V on its stand under the assumption that Skwisgaar wanted to sleep.  

Skwisgaar stared at the lean muscles rippling underneath the marred skin of his bare back as Toki bent over his guitar. He had still not gotten used to the sight, and maybe he never would. Especially as long as Toki did not open up about how he got them, Skwisgaar would not be able to just accept them as a fact of life.

Skwisgaar’s gaze slid down the expanse of horizontal scars to where Murderface’s old cargo shorts rode low on his hips, and he was struck by the thought that there was more than one reason Toki had become his muse. His musical sensitivity ran deep and was inspiring on its own, but it was the darkness Toki tried to bury within himself under good humour and subservience that shook Skwisgaar to his core.

Alcohol lessened his usual reticence as sympathy propelled him forward to walk up to Toki and snake his arms around him from behind. Toki startled, as he always did when touched without warning, but not as violently as when he was sober.

‘Hej Tokis, what’s you listenings to? Dis Immortal?’ Skwisgaar slurred.

He was not very well versed in black metal, and he could not tell the difference in this state of mind, but he occasionally paid attention when Toki talked about it.

‘Is Gorgoroth.’ Toki corrected.

‘Huh.’ Skwisgaar distantly wondered if that band name was straight from those Tolkien books he had liked to read in _gymnasieskola_. ‘Like from Lords of de Ring?’

Toki craned his neck to look back at him, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly unfocused with inebriation.

‘Whats am Lords of the Ring?’ He wondered aloud.

‘Cools books.’

‘Don’ts knows.’ Toki grimaced. ‘Didn’ts has no books, just, eh… _Bibelen_.’

It was obvious that Toki had lived under a rock, but Skwisgaar was starting to suspect that religious fanaticism played into it somewhere. He hated that with a burning passion.

‘Nathan gots a lot of books. Maybe we ask him if you cans reads some? Woulds be goods for you English.’

Toki nodded and overbalanced against him a little. Skwisgaar breathed in the scent of his own shampoo mingled with Toki’s sweat at the nape of his neck. Physical closeness amplified his attraction to Toki tenfold, and it was not just because he got touchy-feely and flirtatious when he was drunk.

It was a terrible cliché, the genius and his younger muse, but that did not make the craving any less real. Moving his hands from where they loosely wrapped around Toki’s middle, Skwisgaar slowly spun him around and lifted Toki’s left hand to his face.

‘You gots nice hands, dids I ever tells you dat? Fingers like what am goods for piano playings, but stronger.’

‘I, uh… I playings the piano also.’ Toki fumbled with the English, lowering his eyes to their hands.

‘When we makes more moneys we gets you one, okay? Den you can plays for me some time.’ Skwisgaar placed a soft peck on Toki’s knuckles.

Suppressing a smile at Toki’s frozen posture, he let their tangled fingers drop to their side. The kid had been making moon-eyes at him ever since his audition, and though it amused Skwisgaar, he had not felt the need to address Toki’s unsubtle crush before. Slowly but surely, however, those wide, pale eyes that reminded him of everything he missed about home reeled him in in kind.

Toki inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt Skwisgaar’s lips press against his own, and Skwisgaar’s hand tightened briefly on his waist in reassurance. He had not meant to spook him. Was this the first time Toki made out with someone? It was not a big stretch to assume from his demeanour.

Toki was probably far too young for Skwisgaar, but he would be lying to himself if he thought that that in any way lessened the strange magnetism between them. Threading one hand in Toki’s choppy hair, Skwisgaar arched into the careful touches stroking his back through his shirt. Toki’s hands worked in bad coordination with the timid licks into his mouth, spelling out his inexperience on Skwisgaar’s skin. Toki was still such a baby – what was he doing, letting himself in with this kid?!

In the silence that followed the last song of the Gorgoroth record, he could hear Toki subtly try to suppress his heavy breathing as he inexpertly wormed his hands under Skwisgaar’s shirt. Lightly tracing the angles of Toki’s bare shoulders while they kissed, Skwisgaar fought to remain rational.

‘Holds on, little Toki.’ He pulled away, struggling to focus his fuzzy gaze on Toki’s face after having his eyes closed.

Toki’s face fell, and he chewed his lip uncertainly, unsure if he had done something wrong. Skwisgaar could not bring himself to blow him off like this, could not remain rational around him – could not make the wise choice. He used the pause instead to lock their door and put on a new record that read ‘Taake’ in black marker.

Taking a swig from his beer, Toki swallowed heavily when Skwisgaar fixed him with his gaze, but a smile was all it took for him to find his courage. Stooping slightly to capture his mouth, Skwisgaar drew Toki close until he could feel his rapid heartbeat pound against his chest. Toki’s nervousness was a constant reminder of how messed up it was to make him into his latest conquest, but the unsteady hands rucking up his shirt pursued Skwisgaar with equal determination.

The languid kisses that did not seem to lead anywhere in particular made the desire coil tight in his lower body, impatience and expectance rising with each passing second. Skwisgaar was not used to this slow pace, kissing as a goal in itself, but rushing Toki would be no good.

He had to admit that Toki had guts, because it was he who eventually led Skwisgaar to his bed, silently asking permission to remove his shirt before they tumbled onto the hard mattress.

Toki’s kisses grew sloppy as his hand migrated to Skwisgaar’s ass, his agitated breaths hindering the little skill he possessed. When he drew their bodies together with an arm around Toki’s waist, Skwisgaar felt him awkwardly angling away his hips, in all likelihood trying to hide his hard on. The mere thought of Toki being so aroused that he felt the need to hide it made him dizzy with want.

‘Don’ts be shy…’ He whispered. ‘But tells me when you don’ts wants things, alrights?’

Toki nodded, panting, and hesitantly allowed Skwisgaar to fit his hips against him. There was little relief to be found in pressing himself to Toki’s leg, and his self-control hung by a thread when he felt wet lips on his collarbone.

The strong hand kneading Skwisgaar’s ass made it easy to forget about their age gap for a while, but Toki’s quiet mewl as he minutely rubbed his erection against his stomach made the need to know a little more urgent.

‘Tokis,’ Skwisgaar asked before sliding a hand into the back of his shorts, ‘how olds am you exactlies?’

He knew Toki could not be twenty yet from the looks of his face, but his muscular frame threw Skwisgaar off, and ignorance was never an excuse.

‘Eh, how you says…?’ Toki looked at him beseechingly. ‘Ten and… something. _Sytten_.’ He finished in his native language.

‘ _Sjutton_?!’ Skwisgaar clarified, hand stilling.

The words ‘jailbait’ and ‘statutory rape’ dimly sounded in the recesses of his mind. Sure, in Sweden the age of consent was fifteen, but this was Florida. Since Skwisgaar had recently passed twenty-four, anyone under eighteen was out of bounds for him. He let out a groan of frustration at the realisation that he was not allowed to do anything with Toki.

‘What is wrong?’ Toki seemed confused by Skwisgaar’s reaction.    

‘ _This_ ams wr– … this ams illegals for me here.’ He amended.

It was not wrong, necessarily, but United States legislation was a peculiar phenomenon with strange priorities.

‘ _Skwisgaar, vær så snill_.’ Toki pouted a little, squirming under his hovering hand. ‘Ams Norwegian, nots Americans.’

‘I’ms too olds for you, seriouslies.’

‘I don’ts care!’

Toki made to kiss him again, but Skwisgaar held him off with a long, hard look.

Deep down he knew that he was giving Toki the power to ruin him, but if this was to end in fire, he might as well enjoy it.

‘Whats you wants den, huh?’ Skwisgaar leaned back in, keeping their lips mere inches apart with difficulty.

‘More kisses?’ Toki asked modestly.

‘We cans does dat.’  

Gently taking Toki’s strong jaw between his fingers he kissed him, deeply inhaling against the tide of lust washing over him. When Toki wedged a leg between his, he carefully inched his hand into Toki’s shorts. Toki became very still under his touch, his mouth pliant and passive as he failed to keep his attention on kissing. His hips twitched when Skwisgaar palmed his ass through the thin cotton of his underwear

‘Moves your arm.’

Skwisgaar shifted and brought his hand around to rub Toki’s hard on, causing him to tense and violently arch into his touch. He kept the fabric between them for as long as he could, but when Toki’s cock got uncomfortably trapped between the waistband he gave it a last squeeze before withdrawing his hand. 

‘You wants me to jack you off fors a bit?’ Skwisgaar offered.

Toki blushed a deep scarlet, unwilling or unable to answer his forward question.

‘I’ms goings to needs you to says it. Nots doings anythings unless you tells me.’

‘Yeah. Please.’ Toki let out a shuddering breath.   

‘Good boy.’ He murmured before he could catch himself, but Toki seemed weirdly pleased with the dubious praise.

Toki stopped him from taking the rest his clothes off with a shake of his head, a lingering vestige of shame, but he greedily took in the sight of Skwisgaar shedding his white jeans. With Toki nestled in the crook of his arm, Skwisgaar worked his hand into his underwear to stroke him. The tight elastic limited the movements of his wrist, but Toki did not seem to notice; he was lost from the first brush of fingers.     

Curling his hand around Toki’s cock just below the head, Skwisgaar smiled at how hard he was and kissed the top of Toki’s head to hide his amusement. He was not going to last. Toki blindly stroked down his stomach with the back of his fingers, inhaling sharply when his knuckles encountered Skwisgaar’s erection.

‘You don’ts haves to, if you’s unscomfortables.’ Skwisgaar said hoarsely.

He fervently hoped Toki would, desperate for any kind of touch now, but Toki’s age and inexperience gave him a free pass as far as he was concerned.

Toki squeezed his eyes shut as his clammy hand found its mark, and Skwisgaar crushed his lips onto Toki’s with a moan of relief.  For a long moment he knew nothing but pleasure building under Toki’s tentative touch, the wet slide of his mouth and his barely audible sighs, but the convulsing body underneath him undid Skwisgaar in rapid succession.

He stroked Toki’s matted hair and sweaty face with a smile until his wide eyes fluttered shut.

‘Goes take a showers. I change you sheets.’

Skwisgaar tried to prevent him from falling asleep in the wet spot. Toki put up a half-hearted protest, but obeyed. When he returned to his clean bed, Skwisgaar handed him a bottle of water and some aspirin before kissing his freshly washed hair.

‘Let’s tries to nots make dis weirds in de mornings, alrights?’

Toki cocked his head at him.

‘You was weirds abouts it, not Toki.’  

‘Stows de sass, you little dildo.’ Skwisgaar laughed.

Toki stuck out his tongue and rolled over.   


End file.
